Ridge Forrester
Ridge Forrester is a central character in ''The Bold and the Beautiful ''and the current husband of Brooke Forrester. He has been portrayed by Ron Moss since the character first appeared in 1987. During his many marriages to the two same women, Brooke Forrester and Taylor Hayes, he has had five children, although unfortunately for Ridge one of his children, his daughter Phoebe is deceased and Rick Forrester is partially to blame for the incident. Initially having started out as a playboy, Ridge was engaged to Caroline Spencer but she broke it off after Ridge had sexual encounters with other women. He also slept with Brooke while engaged to Caroline, which would mark the start of a long term on and off relationship. He and Brooke married. Like many characters on The Bold and the Beautiful, Ridge has been noted for his many marriages. Due to the constant love and drama on the show, many characters have married more than once, and some have married multiple times. Ridge has an everlasting romance with Brooke. He has not reconciled with Taylor in terms of marriage for several years, which is in favor of Brooke, who, although undeserving, does love Ridge despite her sexual manipulation of men. They have a rather sexual relationship and the two of them are very happily married. Ridge has even adopted Brooke's daughter Hope. However, he has chosen his daughter Steffy over Hope in the ensuing struggle the two women are having over Bill Spencer's son Liam Spencer. Liam has left Steffy. Biography Engagement to Caroline Spencer The young and handsome playboy Ridge Forrester is the oldest of five Forrester children: Thorne, Kristen, Felicia and Angela. Ridge is an arrogant playboy who fully enjoys his status as the favored son. Believed to be the son of Eric Forrester (who is proved to not be Ridge's father in a 2001 change of Ridge's paternity) and Stephanie Forrester, Ridge is a talented designer like his "father" Eric, and dates virginal heiress Caroline Spencer. The two fall in love and set a wedding date, however right before the wedding Caroline discovers Ridge had a last minute fling and collapses at the wedding. She ends up marrying his brother Thorne. This is further proof that Ridge and Caroline's relationship was doomed from the start, a terrible mistake. Ridge begins changing from his arrogant playboy status and seems to become a better person, soon becoming more infatuated with other women. Ridge doesn't seem to be overly devastated after his relationship to Caroline ends, either. Shortly after their engagement and wedding is a failure, Ridge sets eyes on Brooke Forrester and Taylor Hayes, two young attractive women of beauty greater than Caroline's. Relationship with Taylor Hayes Soon after the ending of his relationship with Caroline, Ridge began courting Taylor Hayes. When she became pregnant with his child, she caught Ridge and Brooke in bed and told everybody the child was Thorne's, however unknown to her it was actually not Ridge's fault. Brooke had staged it by getting Ridge drunk and shirtless, however he still refused to make love to her.